Merciless Thieves
by Mangetsu-Yuki
Summary: The King of Thieves has found his queen and they are planning their revenge against the Pharaoh and Priest Seth. For Kul Elna!
1. Act one: The Priest's failure

**Merciless Thieves**  
_- A Tozoku Bakura x OC fanfiction_

I was just staring at the city of the Pharaoh. Dusk had made room for night when suddenly, two arms caused mine to be full of goosebumps. "How about now? Are you happy now?" His voice was creaking but warm, his breath in my neck even warmer. As sand flew all around me, I thought back about that day fourteen years ago.

We were both just children when our village, Kul Elna, was under attack by Pharaoh Aknamkanon's men. Without mercy, they had slaughtered everyone, including the children. Every soul had been obtained by hell, as the bodies had been forged into seven Millennium Items. Only two villagers were spared this horrible fate, me and him. From that tragic day on, we had sworn we would avenge our loved ones.  
And so we had started to make plans, gathered information and we went to find out where we could enter the palace. After years of preparation, we had finally come up with the perfect plan, one that would even be better than when we tried to steal Priest Seth's Rod. We would steal the Pharaoh's puzzle and use it to control the three Gods. They would think that we had it out for Pharaoh Atem himself, but that's where our real plan would kick in. It all had to run smoothly, no muss and no fuss. Unfortunately, we weren't that lucky. My long time friend and lover, Bakura, was captured when we tried to sneak out. Right before six guards jumped him, he had thrown the puzzle my way, I still couldn't believe those guards hadn't seen it.  
Once back in our hideout, a old and abandoned tomb, I had hidden the puzzle and went back to the castle to free the one who meant most to me. He hadn't thought I would come back for him, I noticed as soon as he saw me crawling through the opening two meters above the ground. His eyes got bigger and his smile got wider. "Since when does the Queen of Thieves rescue others?" He smirked as I opened the cell. "You know I could have just gotten out on my own, don't you?" His arrogance was as dominant as ever. "A Queen does everything for her King." I said, smiling. Next were his warm lips touching mine as his hands cupped my cheeks. His expression said it all: We had done this together and we were going to finish it together. After that, we ran back to the tomb and waited for the next part of our plan.  
It was Priest Seth who had found us first, something we had both anticipated. As soon as we heard the trampling of a horse, we hid behind some rocks in front of the tomb and watched the scene before us unfold. "They have to be here somewhere, don't stop searching until you find them and when you do, bring them to me!" He was serious. "Yes Priest!"  
Bakura grabbed my hand and took me inside our hideout. His hand felt clammy and I could hear his breathing getting more irregular. There was something different about him, he wasn't as cold and collected as usual. Somehow, the King of Thieves seemed scared. As soon as we stopped running, he let go of my hand, panting and seeking support from a wall.  
"What is it?" I muttered. "Why are we fleeing? We should go out there and kill Seth!" Bakura shook his head. What was he doing, this wasn't part of the plan. Was he afraid of what had happened the last time we tried to get Seth?  
We could hear the Priest entering the tomb with a few men and Bakura wanted to keep moving. As soon as he grabbed my hand again, I shook it off and folded my arms over one another. "Answer me. I'm not going to run from scum like Seth." I let out a little scream as Bakura picked me up and ran again. "We need to run now," he panted. "Seth brought his Rod again and we can't fight that thing a second time."  
Even though I didn't want to believe it, Bakura was right, we couldn't fight Seth's Rod. We had tried it once, but the Priest had used his sacred item to brainwash Bakura and it had almost cost him his life. Luckily, I had arrived just in time and knocked Seth to the ground, lifting the spell that had Bakura in it's clutch. Seth had it out for us ever since that time and in a way, I understood Bakura's fear of getting caught. It just wasn't like him, being afraid.  
"We're probably safe now." As Bakura put me down, I walked a few meters ahead and took a loose stone from the wall. The puzzle shined brightly even though there was no sunlight around. There was just a torch, which we had hung far away from the rock we were hiding behind. I wove the puzzle under Baukra's nose and the comforting evil smirk returned. "My Queen, you're number one. I'm a horrible thief, that Rod made me forget all about the Puzzle. Listen up, I have a plan." He was back, Bakura had calmed himself down. "Then let's go for it, my King."  
"I know you're here, show yourselves! You have stolen a valuable item from Pharaoh Atem himself and we are here to take it back!" Seth stood a few meters from the rock while his men came in after him, carrying a stone tablet. With caution, I stepped from behind the rock with the puzzle in my hand. "Looking for me, Priest?" Seth quickly turned around, his eyes filled with disgust as he saw the dangling puzzle. "How dare you hold our sacred artifact, return it immediately!"  
Anger was boiling inside me, while my eyes were locked on Seth. "These 'scared artifacts' were forged out of the bodies of my family and friends, you have no right to claim them!" I screamed. As I could hear Bakura mumble quietly, I knew it was almost time. In a few seconds, the Pharaoh's most important servant would be dead.  
Seth took a step forward, but was swept away by the huge claw which belonged to Diabound. The guards lifted their tablet, but it was already too late, Seth never stood up. His blue and white cloths were drenched with blood and the Rod had been smashed to pieces. As I looked at my King, I noticed this was the best moment of his life, I just knew it. Bakura's laugh was one I would never forget, it would even hunt me in my sleep weeks later.  
We had defeated the Priest and still held the artifact. We, the King and Queen, were halfway through our plan, now the real fun could begin. The strongest Priest of all had been defeated and now it was the Pharaoh's turn. We were going to be able get revenge. Revenge in the name of Kul Elna!

The wind was blowing my hair in all different directions. The city seemed calm as torches were the only light we could see. The two arms were still wrapped around my upper-chest. "I'm sorry, I was just reminiscing. What did you say?" There it was, a smile. Normally, evil smirks were the only kind of smiles Bakura showed, but now it was different. It was a genuine, sweet smile, directed at me. "I asked you if you were happy." As I felt his warm lips against my neck, I sniffed up Bakura's scent and exhaled loudly. "Very happy, my King. Very happy."


	2. Act two: The King's fear

**-A/N- Originally, I only wrote the first part and left it at that. But I felt I could tell a bigger story with what I already had. So this is the second part of what is becoming a little trilogy, I hope you like it, enjoy! **

The fun was just about to begin, we both knew it. With Seth out of the way and the Pharaoh unaware of this important fact, the advantage was ours. Atem's city looked so peaceful. It's dusky light was provided by many torches. The only thing breaking the silence was the crackling of the fire of those very torches. It was weird to think it wasn't that long ago that we wrecked this place good.

It was our first plan involving the Millennium Rod. Bakura would cause a commotion, distracting the guards. I were to sneak inside and search for Seth and his precious item. Of course, the King of Thieves would weasel his way in and would accompany me in continuing the search.  
That never happened.  
Bakura had successfully entered the palace at an even faster than I had anticipated. We never met each other at our rendezvous point, though.  
I was running though the palace halls, carefully avoiding the guards. When Bakura didn't show, I started to panic. I knew he would enter on the east-side, not far from Seth's residence. The chance that they would've seen each other was quite large and if they did, ruckus was sure to occur. That reminded me; if Seth and Bakura had found each other, I would have heard something by now, but there was no noise. What on earth had happened?  
While sneaking around the halls, I entered the eastern wing of the palace. Footsteps made me jump aside as I hid behind a pillar. "... and he calls himself the King of Thieves, what a moron." Two guards walked by and shared a laugh. "You said it. He won't be bothering us anymore, Seth is already on his way there."  
Where was "there"? I needed to find Bakura before Seth did, or he would have a huge problem. As quickly as I could, I sprinted to where the guards just came from. Before I knew it, I entered a hall, one that was clearly old and quite abandoned. On each side there were bars, prison cells of course, and that continued, for meters and meters. The hall gave me chills, it was a terrible feeling. It was obvious lots of people had died here.  
"King! Are you there, my King?" My voice echoed because of the old walls, he should be able to hear me. Suddenly, there it was, a sound that only he could make. His cold laughter reached every fiber of my being, it was fantastic. I had been faster than Seth and Bakura would live, this was amazing. A huge weight fell off my shoulders, I felt so relieved.  
As I ran over to find my King shackled to the ground, sitting arrogantly with one arm over his knee. A smirk on his face said fear hadn't taken him over yet, he was calm as ever. "I knew you'd get me out of here. Now let's go."  
Within a minute, we were almost back at the beginning of the hall. Just before we reached the door, Seth entered with two guards. His robe was clean and shiny as ever and the rod was once again in his hand. "What do we have here? Did you decide to bring your precious woman, Bakura?" All my King did was growl at him, as if he was a vicious wolf staring at it's prey. Seth just laughed. "It would be fun to play with you some more, but I have some important business to attend to, so I'm on a tight schedule. So here, take this."  
Both Bakura and I were surprised to see Seth throw a dagger the King's way. He looked at me with confusion wandering in his eyes, he was thrown off for sure. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Seth. "What are you planning, you filthy snake?"  
Seth's only response was once again laughter.  
When Seth rose his arm, I screamed at Bakura that he had to throw away the dagger, but because Seth's voice overpowered mine, he didn't hear me. "What you are about to experience is the true power of the Millennium Rod, you lowlife scum! Wait as it takes over your entire body as it puts it under my command! I shall make you take your own life!"  
He couldn't, the Millennium Rod didn't have that kind of power, did it? Seth was bluffing, he had to be. We had found information about the seven items and this wasn't part of it. When I looked to my left, I found myself falling to the ground, though. Despair had taken over my mind and body, this couldn't be real.  
Bakura sat in front of Seth, his knees touching the old floor. The Rod was still risen high and the dagger was pointing at Bakura's heart. His own hand hold it, slowly bringing it closer. "Now look behind you and smile at her, hatefully." Seth's voice was colder than Bakura's ever had been and his eyes were spewing a new level of hatred.  
But Seth had made one big mistake, one that, in the end, had cost him his life. By making Bakura smirk at me, he probably thought it would put the last bit of energy I had into shock so that my body would be paralyzed. Instead, it fired me up so good, I managed to free Bakura of the Rod's awful spell.  
The two guards were easily taken out, and obtaining the dagger was even easier. As I swung towards Seth, he dropped the Rod, causing the King of Thieves to be himself again. The Priest reached for his item, but I was faster than him. By the time I had reached the door behind Seth, my other half had joined me while whispering a thanks. It was something he did very rarely, something that made my chest feel warm.

This is where he got his fear for Seth's Rod, something that showed before we killed the Priest. For a long time I didn't know this had been so traumatic for him. He didn't talk about it a lot, but apparently he was aware of every minute that his mind was manipulated. He could only label it "something he never wanted to experience again".  
And that was coming from a sadistic thief.  
In the end, we had to choose between escaping or keeping the Rod. More than twenty guards and two Millennium item-wielders surrounded us. We chose to escape and get our revenge, something we got, the Priest was no more.  
Afterwards, we jumped on a horse and started to ignite fire after fire, completely destroying the bigger part of the city. It was weird looking at it now, almost free of damage. It felt as if our adventure had been erased, no trail left behind.  
"Are you ready, my queen?" Bakura was busy unloading some weapons from a bag, carefully placing his murder tools on the sand. "I am, my King." It was true, I was totally ready. My body was aching for the adrenaline rush that was on it's way. This had to work, we should be able to pull this off. Sneak inside, find Atem, kill him, rob him and escape.  
"We should do this now, otherwise we'll be out of time." He was tired of waiting, he had already waited for so long to do this. Thief King Bakura, my man and partner in crime, we were unstoppable, or so we thought.


	3. Act three: The Pharaoh's fate

**-A/N- So here it is, the final act. It became quite a bit bigger than expected, but I really wanted to keep the flashbacks. ^.^  
Thank you for reading this story, I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter. :)**

_"Mommy! Mommy, where are you? I can't find daddy either, please don't leave me alone!" "Stop screaming, they'll hear you." The boy who had placed his hand over my mouth wasn't that much older than me, but he already looked like an adult. His broad tan shoulders, his white hair, his determined eyes, it was an interesting kid to see. _  
_"What's happening?" The white cloth I had been wearing was covered in blood. So was his. "It's the Pharaoh and his men, he is attacking everyone. We need to hide, follow me."_

"Do you remember saving my life?" It was such a random question, totally inappropriate at a time like this, but yet the very reason why we were here. Bakura looked at me and smirked widely. "As if I could forget."  
Our plan was going to be executed as of now. I was going to enter through the same eastern entrance Bakura used last time. The Pharaoh had made a huge mistake by sending all but one priest off to find Seth. Bakura would wait outside and I would use the Rod to lure out the Pharaoh. Why we couldn't murder him inside was a mystery, but Bakura insisted on bringing him outside. Of course I wanted to get revenge for what the Royals had done to us, but I believed Bakura wanted to take that to another level.  
"Here, take this." As Bakura handed the Rod to me, he put the other items back in the bag he carried with him. It was an old burlap bag with a few tiny holes in it. Something that made me wonder was that the bottom of the bag had turned crimson red, but when I asked about it, Bakura just smirked and told me to "wait for the fun".

With the Rod tucked away, I found my way through the entrance. Having Bakura guarding the outside and waiting for the priests to return made me feel safe somehow. There was a voice in my head which told me that if something were to go wrong, the King of Thieves would be there to rescue me.  
But nothing would go wrong.  
This was the part of the palace where Seth normally resided. His death made things almost boring. A few minutes and four guards later, I had reached the main hall. Seeing the Pharaoh's wealth in the form of gold and rubies made the hatred inside me boil up. Hatred that I had only shared with Bakura for these last fourteen years.

_"...But why would Pharaoh Aknamkanon attack Kul Elna? Where are my mommy and daddy?" After I had said those words, I saw that evil smirk for the first time. I remember it really threw me off at that moment. Both of us were hiding behind big chunks of stone, the remains of our houses. The Pharaoh's men were still raiding the houses that were still standing, killing every person they could find. _  
_So why was this boy smirking? His parents were probably already killed and his house was most likely crushed. He didn't have a single reason to smirk, did he? _  
_"Do you want to join me?" His hands were wrapped around my waist when he said that. It was as if an older brother protected me from all the horrors in the world. "Join you? In doing what?" He held me a bit tighter. "This means war, doesn't it? Let me break it to you: Your parents are killed because of the Pharaoh. They're gone and they won't come back, just like mine. We should get revenge, we should kill the Pharaoh. In the name of the thieves and Kul Elna!"_

"Who is there? Declare your name!" Atem was sitting on his throne, in the middle of the hall. Right by his side was Isis, his only priestess. As she stepped forward, I let out a mocking laugh. "Pharaoh Atem, your demise shall commence. Tell your priestess to back off and follow me outside."  
Isis stepped forward and Atem looked at me with contempt, which made me even more excited about what was going to happen. "The Royal Family doesn't surrender to thieves like yourself. You're Bakura's woman aren't you?" The look in my eyes said it all, I was his woman indeed and he was my man.  
Once again, Isis took a step in my direction while holding her Millennium necklace. Within a few seconds, she fell to the ground and held her necklace with all her might. "My Pharaoh, you should flee. Get yourself to safety, or the world will perish in darkness."  
I felt my whole being turn warmer when I saw the desperate look in Atem's eyes. While looking around, my eyes were locked on a little dagger, lying beneath a few golden coins. "Don't you dare grab that!" Isis' voice was shrill and she stood up again to stop me.  
She was too late.

_"Revenge? How?" Only a few months after the tragedy in Kul Elna, we traded our surroundings for the old tomb we lived in for the coming years. Alternately, we set out to Atem's village to steal food and clothing. It usually was Bakura who went out, after all, I was still a little girl crying over her lost parents. _  
_But his trips became more and more dangerous. Each time, it took him longer to return to our hideout. Once, he came back covered in blood, his eyes showing a weird form of pleasure. When I asked him what had happened, all he said was that he had done it for me. I never knew what he meant back then, I still didn't. _  
_I had a theory, though._

Isis looked beautiful, her clothes turning the same color of red as the rubies lying around her. The dagger I had pierced through her heart still stuck in her lifeless body. Atem had been screaming for the last minute, but nothing he said actually came through. I could have sworn I heard him talk about Aknamkanon, though.  
As Isis' blood finally stopped flowing, I could hear a loud mocking laugh arise from my vocal cords. Everything was going according to plan, the Royal Family didn't have a long life span left. I stepped over the priestess' corpse, making my way to the Pharaoh. The despair and shock in his eyes when I took out the Rod were priceless.  
"Where did you acquire that sacred item? What happened to Seth?" Atem's questions were left unanswered for now. As the Rod started to glow, Atem's eyes began to turn dim. Just like Bakura, Atem obeyed within a few seconds. "Now, Pharaoh, we are going to take a little stroll, follow me."

We arrived at the courtyard of the palace, which wasn't all that big. What I saw outside was something that only my King could accomplish. He was arrogantly standing on a few crushed tablets, used to summon a Ka. Around him was a ring of blood and corpses, carefully placed to make sure the circle they formed had no openings.  
All the male priests -except for Seth of course- had lost their lives, probably in a battle against Diabound. When Bakura saw me and the Pharaoh, his eyes showed a form of pleasure he could only find in killing.  
Suddenly, I couldn't control my body and the Rod just slipped out of my hands. It made a cold sound as it touched the ground, but luckily, it didn't break. When I heard another object hit the ground, I looked behind me.  
This was perfect.  
Of course, me dropping the Rod had resulted in it's magic being broken. Atem had fallen to his knees, resting his hands on the ground. Small water drops gathered right beneath him. For a few minutes, he couldn't speak. I walked over to Bakura and gave him the Rod. "This is even better, why hadn't we planned on breaking the spell anyway?" I grinned as I said it, leaving Bakura to look at me with a bit of surprise.  
"You want him to suffer, don't you?" The way he said made it as if he hoped for me to say yes. What a coincidence I wanted to respond with that indeed. "I absolutely do." If it even was possible, Bakura's smirk grew even wider and he walked up to the Pharaoh with the burlap bag in his hand. His words sounded almost as if he was singing.  
"Look who I brought." The King crouched in front of the Pharaoh, grabbing his chin with one hand, forcing Atem to look up. When he did, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. As for me, my body filled itself with a mix of adrenaline, euforia and aversion.  
At this very moment, Atem was forced to stare at the decapitated head of his priest, nephew and possibly even friend. Bakura held the priest's hair and swung 'him' in front of Atem's eyes. As wonderful as it was seeing the Pharaoh on this level of despair, I couldn't help but feel like vomiting. What the King had done was kind of disgusting, even for his doing.  
And he normally went quite far.  
"Stop it! Please stop it!" The Pharaoh now cried louder, one hand clamming itself around Bakura's wrist. The King threw the head in the middle of the circle, on top of the crushed tablets. He grabbed Atem's hand and threw him backwards. As he lay there, on his back, Bakura walked up to him. I could hear the Pharaoh scream, Bakura had probably broken his wrist.  
"Why would you do this? What have I ever done to you?" He looked like a little kid, the Pharaoh. Lying there, all curled up, crying over his lost friends. He looked like me fourteen years ago. As I walked up to him, I decided to put him out of his misery. As much as I wanted him dead, he had suffered enough.  
"Your family has done the exact same thing to us. They killed our families and destroyed our village. We're here to repay your for that in the exact same way." Bakura was quicker than me, I had no time to speak. He was enjoying this so much, I'd hate to take that away, but I had to. The King was about to go completely insane and as his Queen, I had to make sure he wouldn't.  
I grabbed Bakura's wrist and pulled him back. "Now we're going to do things my way." I crouched before Atem and put my hand on his cheek. He looked so fragile, so broken, it was hard not to pity him. "Can I ask a question?" His voice was weak and his eyes were closed. "Did you kill my father?" As I shook my head, I heard a dark laugh behind me.  
"When did you-?" Bakura stopped me by putting his hand up. "Remember that time I came home covered in blood?" His wide smirk was back, as well as my huge eyes. I knew it, I had been right all along. Atem was the final member of the Royal family, it would all end now.  
"Listen, I am going to put you out of your misery, Atem. I shall use the Rod to put you under my influence. I should make things more comfortable for you. After that, we will use the seven Millennium Items to call for Dark Lord Zorc. He shall use his might to destroy your precious city. Luckily, you will be dead by that time, I will try to make this as painless as possible.  
And then the Pharaoh said something I had only heard from my beloved King. As he lay there, covered in dirt and covered in small wounds, my eyes started to well up. I lifted up the Rod and was about to kill him when he opened his mouth for one last time.  
"Thank you."  
Maybe the King didn't understand why I acted the way I did and maybe I didn't either, but that didn't matter. We got everything we wanted, our revenge on the Royal family and the destruction of the city.

"How precious is this? Look at the flames, my Queen, listen to the screams!" We were standing on top of a cliff, standing as high as possible, looking out over the city. The Dark Lord was busy destroying everything Atem held dear, everything he loved. For some reason it didn't feel as amazing as I thought it would.  
"It's nice, yes." As I said it, Bakura turned towards me, instantly picking up on my sarcastic answer. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "Not really, but I need to ask you something. Now that we avenged our people, what are we going to do? I just- I just want to be with you and live like we did before!" The King smirked and I kept talking. "I want to steal food, clothes, water and I want to riot occasionally. Just don't go berserk like you did tonight, ever."  
For a few seconds, the King didn't speak, but just put his lips on mine. As he did that, I knew he had accepted my request. "You know I would do anything for you, if it makes you happy. Remember, we are the King and Queen of Thieves, we always will be." He took my hand and started to walk. "Where are we going?"  
Once more, I saw the smirk I feared and loved so much. "Wherever Ra takes us, my Queen. Wherever Ra takes us."

~The End


End file.
